Embodiments of the invention may be applied to scenarios, in which properties of transmission channels may vary widely depending on access technology, such as DSL, WiFi, 3G, LTE and the like. Mobile phone reception may fade indoors or in rural areas. The quality of wireless internet connections strongly depends on the distance to the base station and access technology, leading to fluctuations of the bitrate. The available bitrate per user may also change with the number of clients connected to one base station.